Break the rules and hold me
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Un rendez vous...La personne que l'on aime...Et un lit,surtout un lit !


Dédicace spécial a "Attorney C" sur AO3 dont la fin de sa fic "Where the heart is" (Marvey) a inspiré la tournure de finition de la mienne et qui me ferais acuser de rétention d'info si je ne vous disait pas d'aller au plus vite sur son compte pour lire ce qu'elle écrit !

Tout comme les autres OS celui si se trouve dans mon univers "Tout le monde aime Scotty Boy" et est donc un léger Crossover qu'il est a vous de découvrire et d'aimer si l'envie vous en dis ;-)

Deuxième point en commun avec le dernier je l'ais écrit devant une série. "Suits" qui tout comme "The Musketeers" mérite le détour !

Le titre viens d'ici - Thundertwins Break the rules and hold me watch?v=D8S021ThEMA Bien entendus tout c'est petit personnages ne m'appartienne pas bien que j'aie essayer de les convincre que mon grenier était pourtant digne d'un 5 étoiles T^^T.

 ** _Break the rules and hold me_**

Bien qu'ayant pris le petit-déjeuner ensemble dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, la meute, c'était assez vite dispersée chacun avec un but différent.

Certains ayant planifier une visite entière de la ville pour la journée,quelques uns voulant rester dans leurs chambres et d'autre comme Peter,qui avait des connaissances sur place et qui avait convenus avec l'avocat qui se chargeait de ses affaires et avec le quel il était devenu ami,d'un rendez-vous pour le dîners où il amainerait Stiles,son amant et Scott qui s'était greffer au projet,voulant voir un peut l'extérieur,avant que le père de l'hyperactif ne doive finalement passer le chercher pour rentrer où ils logeaient et s'y préparer pour la soirée romantique que le plus vieux avait orchestré.

Au départ la pilule avait étés un peu dure a digérée pour le fils du représentent de la loi. Après tout ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on apprenait que son presque frère en tout sauf le sang sortait avec son père.

Cependant ce dernier ayant assez bien pris, si on pouvait qualifier la menace envers l'amant lupin de son fils de lui trouer la peau a coups de balle d'aconit, qui lui avait émablement étées fournies par le chasseur résidant de Becon Hill's, comme quelque chose de "bien pris".

Mais en faisant quelques compromis dans leur vie de tous les jours. Ce qui avait comprit calmer une certaine infirmière en colère qui avait menacer de manière très imagée son ami, de castration si jamais il lui arrivait de briser le cœur de son tout petit.

Les choses avaient plus ou moins bien avancées depuis. Tout du moins, tout le mondes possédait encore ses bijoux de famille a la place à là quel ils les portaient habituellement.

Assis a la table que l'ami de Peter avait ré devant une assiette contenant une portion de lasagne verte des plus appétissante,Scott n'eu juste le temps d'avaler la dernière bouchée de ce qu'il avait commandé,avant de relever la tête et d'apercevoir son amant entré dans le restaurant où ils étaient en train de dîner.

Passant sa serviette sur ses lèvres pour enlever tout ce qui pourrais y avoir résider, il se leva, s'excusant de devoir partir si vite mais promettant à Mike, le mari d'Harvey dont lui et Stiles avait fait la connaissance en arrivant, de garder le contacte.

C'est avec un sourire heureux sur le visage qu'il s'avança jusqu'à Noah et lui déposa un baiser léger au coin des lèvres souriante elles aussi.

L'entrainant à sa suite, le shérif, sa main dans celle de son jeune compagnon, sortis par ou il venait d'entrer pour mener ce dernier au premier point de rendez-vous qu'il avait organisé pour leur sortie.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard épuiser mais heureux qu'ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, le plus ager bloquant de son corps celui du plus jeune contre la porte, l'embrasant voracement, défaisant un à un les boutons qui lui étaient des obstacles dans sa redécouverte de la peu dorée de l'alpha.

Peux le croirait, mais pour quelqu'un d'ager de presque un demi-siècle,Stilinski senior était toujours aussi bien battit que dans ses jeunes années.

Ce qu'il prouvait présentement, même si aucun public n'était là pour le constater, en soulevant l'hispanique contre la planche de bois qui se trouvait dans son dos, après c'être débarrasser de son jeans, ne le laissant ainsi qu'en boxer qui ne cachet pas la moindre chose de son état d'excitation, dévoilant les contours de son membre dresser d'où suintait du pré foutre qui rendais peu à peu le tissus blanc, transparent.

Haletant, sa lèvre inférieure taquinée par les dents de son petit ami, le true alpha ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre que de gémir à ce qui lui était infliger dans le but certains de le faire oublier jusqu'à son nom et tout autre chose qui n'était pas l'homme face a lui.

N'en ayant pas encore terminé, agrippant à deux mains les globes de chaires de sa charge, le plus ager les déplaça de leur appui et se dirigea vers le lit qui était plus que confortable. S'y laissant tomber le premier, amenant ainsi le lycan à chevaucher ses hanches toujours vétuent.

Grognant à son tour, le père de Stiles laissa trainer ses phalanges a la lisière de l'élastique du sou vêtement toujours en place, les y glissant pour venir jouer avec la rosace intime de celui qui se tordait de plaisir entre ses bras.

S'arquant à la sensation d'un doigt violant son entrée intime, suivis de deux autres a un intervalle presque régulier, Scott dû ce retiré précipitamment du baiser dans le quel il se perdait pour ne pas blesser accidentellement son amant avec ses crocs quand ceux ci sortirent sans son accord, sous le déluge de plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Un peu surpris du geste brusque,le plus vieux souris doucement quand il vit le plus jeune rougir et vint poser une main douce sur sa joue pour le ramener contre lui tout en murmurant des mots rassurant et lui assurant qu'il trouvait le fait qu'il ne puisse pas se contrôler plutôt attachant,fière comme un paon d'être celui qui le faisait réagir de la sorte.

Reposant ses lèvres sur les siennes Noah les retourna sur le lit,enfonceant du poids de son corps l'adolescent dans le matelas,ce dernier agrippant d'une poigne forte et griffue les biceps de son amant alors que ce dernier s'emparait,après avoir enlevé ses vêtements et le boxer du plus jeune,du membre de ce dernier et y apposait des mouvement de vas et viens rapide se stoppant juste au moment où son compagnons était sur le poing de jouir,l'admirant de son regard chauffer,se tordre de désir frustré de l'avoir arrêté dans son élan.

Haletant. Insatisfait de c'être vus refuser sa libération, Scott grommela avant de faire passer ses mains dans le dos du shérif en n'en caressant toute l'étendue pour finir par les poser sur ses fesses, le ramenant un peu plus dans le berceau de ses jambes lui montrant a sa queux dresser à quel point il avait besoin qu'il s'enfonce profondément en lui, jusqu'à lui faire oublier où il commençait et où lui finissait.

-Je vais te faire oublier tout ce que tu sais, murmura suavement l'appliquant de la loi à l'oreille du loup. Te baiser jusqu'à ce que ce que le seul nom dont tu puisses te souvenirs sois le mien...

-Est ce un défis Noah ? Taquina le lycan, bien qu'haletant aux mots de son amant.

-C'est une promesse..., chuchota le plus vieux mettant un point final a la conversation en commençant une danse aussi vielle que le monde et qui pourtant n'appartenait qu'a eux.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
